Seraph of the End Timeline
The Seraph of the End Timeline lists the known time and date of all the events that have occurred in the ''Seraph of the End'' series in chronological order. Note: All references that pertain to Catastrophe at Sixteen are from the official English translation omnibuses. 578 B.C. *Sika Madu is born.It is stated that Sika is exactly 2598 years old, allowing for the calculation of subtracting from the year 2020 to determine his exact birth year. Circa 1020 A.D. *Ashera Tepes is born.It is stated that Ashera is over 1200 years old, allowing for the calculation of subtracting from the year 2020 to determine his surmised birth year. March March 3rd *Saitō is born.It is stated that Saitō is over 1200 years old, allowing for the calculation of subtracting from the year 2020 to determine his surmised birth year. October October 27th *Krul Tepes is born.It is stated that Krul is over 1200 years old, allowing for the calculation of subtracting from the year 2020 to determine her surmised birth year. 1971 June June 27th *Tenri Hīragi is born.[[Seraph of the End TV Anime Official Fan Book 108|Seraph of the End: TV Anime Official Fanbook 108]] and ''Manga Fanbook 8.5'' 1972-1973 *Sakae Ichinose is born.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book One Chapter 2, Page 30 states that on Guren's first day of school, Sakae had attended First Shibuya High School 20-25 years ago thus making him around 40-41 in Catastrophe. From here, it is only subtracting from 2012 to get a figure of 1972-73. 1995 March March 31st *Kureto Hīragi is born. 1996 May May 10th *Shigure Yukimi is born. May 15th *Norito Goshi is born. May 23rd *Sayuri Hanayori is born. July July 26th *Mahiru Hīragi is born. August August 28th *Guren Ichinose is born. November November 22nd *Shinya Hīragi is born. 1997 January January 1st *Mito Jūjō is born. January 25th *Seishirō Hīragi is born. February February 14th *Aoi Sangū is born. 2001 August August 23rd *Eita Kusunoki is born. September September 19th *Makoto Narumi is born. October October 1st *Yayoi Endō is born. 2002 *As children, Guren Ichinose and Mahiru Hīragi play together, however, they are ripped apart due to the weight of their last names.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1 PrologueThe end of the prologue states that a "whole decade of tomorrows had passed" which pinpoints the year 2002. January January 14th *Tarō Kagiyama is born. February February 2nd *Rika Inoue is born. February 5th *Aiko Aihara is born. March March 10th *Shūsaku Iwasaki is born. 2004 May May 1st *Mikaela Hyakuya is born. July July 7th *Mitsuba Sangū is born. October October 16th *Yūichirō Hyakuya is born. November November 23rd *Yoichi Saotome is born. November 26th *Shihō Kimizuki is born. 2005 *Akane Hyakuya is born.In ''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 5 Chapter 2, Page 53, Mahiru Hīragi describes Akane as a six to seven year old girl, the same age as Shinoa. December December 25th *Shinoa Hīragi is born. 2012 April First Day of School *Guren Ichinose, Sayuri Hanayori, and Shigure Yukimi begin their first day of school at First Shibuya High School.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 1, Page 17 **Guren has a bottle of cola thrown at his head before being attacked by Shinya Hīragi.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 1, Page 23-29 **Shinya attempts to befriend Guren in the classroom.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 2, Page 35-39 **Mito Jūjō strikes up a conversation with Guren during the assembly.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 3, Page 43-48 **Mahiru Hīragi gives her speech as freshman class representative.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 3, Page 49-51 *19:30 JST: Guren, Sayuri, and Shigure go to the apartment complex.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 3, Page 51Time reference. **Guren speaks with his father.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 3, Page 55-56 **Guren is attacked by Saitō, who at the time, uses the alias of Makoto Kijima and calls himself an assassin from the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 3, Page 58-67 A Day of School *In a magic duel, Guren is punched by Norito Goshi which triggers a wave of laughter from the other students. Mito and Norito then get into a fight.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 4, Page 68-70 *Shinya attacks Guren with all his might, severing an artery and sending him to the nurse's office.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 4, Page 71-73 *After ten years, Guren reunites with Mahiru face-to-face.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 4, Page 74-77 A Day of School *The teacher announces the qualifying exams while Shinya tries to figure out if Guren was indeed as weak as he says he is.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 5, Page 78-79 *When Guren, Sayuri, and Shigure were going to head home, Guren bumps into Seishirō Hīragi who then tries attacking Guren but is stopped by Shinya. *In irritation, Seishirō changes targets and attacks Shinya instead, asking him about Guren's strength. *Shinya informs Seishirō that Guren is weak and loses all respect for Guren while he was at it. *On the way home, Sayuri and Shigure apologize over and over again for being weak while Guren quiets them and begins processing the information about Seishirō.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 5, Page 80-89 *Guren and Saitō meet again and have a discussion where Saitō asks for the cooperation of the Imperial Moon which Guren denies.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 5, Page 92-97 *Sayuri and Shigure complete their shopping at the supermarket before Guren tasks Shigure with a mission. He then writes a letter to his father explaining the situation with the Brotherhood.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 5, Page 98-101 Day One of Qualifying Exams *08:00 JST: The qualifying exams begin.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 6, Page 102Time reference. **Shigure and Mito's match ends with the latter's victory.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 6, Page 105-113 **Norito easily defeats a boy in his match and Shinya defeats a high-ranking spell cast by his opponent with ease.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 6, Page 114-117 **Shinya questions Guren, asking if he knew what he had done to which he doesn't bother to stop to listen to an answer (Guren does know what happened, however).''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 6, Page 118 **Directly after, Guren is called for his match and defeats his opponent with what seems like a lucky wild swing. Meanwhile, Norito scoffs and Mito accuses Guren of his weakness, scolding him for having Shigure serve him while he himself was incompetent.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 6, Page 119 **Shigure defends her master which sparks more ridicule. Guren then spots Mahiru, who had grown exceedingly powerful, easily defeating an opponent that was at Mito's level.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 6, Page 120 **On the other hand, Seishiro was dishing out a beating to Sayuri, to the point where she loses consciousness partway. Seishiro taunts Guren who immediately tries to go and fight him but is stopped by Mahiru who proceeds to fight Seishiro off and save Sayuri, handing her to Guren before berating him on his inability to protect the girl.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 6, Page 121-125 *Guren, with Sayuri in his arms, and Shigure proceed to leave the area to which Seishiro catcalls them, resulting from an explosion of laughter from the students. In his mind, Guren contemplates how great would feel to simply drop his ambitions and kill all of them.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 6, Page 126-127 Day Two of Qualifying Exams *Guren's class has been undefeated ever since the start, causing Guren to wonder if what the Hiragi were doing at this school was any different from the Thousand Nights. Shinya interrupts Guren's thoughts, inquiring about Sayuri, to which Guren replies that she had been hospitalized, and suggesting that Guren forfeit his match against Seishiro which results in Shinya's opinion of Guren to lower yet again.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 7, Page 128-131 *When Shinya enters the ring and Guren reveals his forfeit, both Mito and Norito blow their top while Seishiro laughs at the top of his lungs which spread like wildfire among the other students.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 7, Page 131 *The Attack on First Shibuya High School begins.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 7, Page 133 **Guren notices a red ray of light, aimed directly at Mito and Norito, and with a split-second decision, he shoves them aside, saving them from the explosion.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 7, Page 134 **The war between the Hiragi and the Thousand Nights begin, much earlier than what Saito had told Guren (he never believed him in the first place).''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 7, Page 135 **Saito himself appears and Seishiro attacks him, only to be almost killed then blown away to safety by Guren's kick, before Guren himself attacks Saito, unintentionally revealing his true power to Shinya to which Guren asks him about his ambition to bring down the Hiragi.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 7, Page 136-138 **Saito attacks them again but Guren and Shinya easily avoid them before the two began bickering about which of them was stronger while Saito laments about his luck, having to deal with two of the seven dangerous targets himself.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 7, Page 139 **Saito begins attempting to negotiate with the two teens to which Guren doesn't buy it and tortures him to get a true answer.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 7, Page 140-145 **Through hints given via Saito's way of talking, Shinya figures out who the traitor is and charges away into the smokescreen around them, seconds before Guren figured out for himself who the traitor is.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 7, Page 146-148 **The attack moves into phase two, with the traitor, Mahiru Hiragi, pretending to be captured while Guren continues to torture Saito.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 7, Page 149-150 **Guren fights Mahiru, who reveals to him that she had begun perfecting Cursed Gear. Mahiru's human personality briefly breaks through, crying to Guren that she had failed the experiment which her demon obviously rebuked. Mahiru then reveals about the Apocalypse of Christmas Day. After Mahiru shows the power of her Cursed Gear by easily bisecting Guren's Kujakumaru, Saito and Mahiru both retreat but not before Mahiru stresses how much she loves Guren.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 7, Page 151-160 **Once the magic smokescreen was removed, Guren was able to survey the carnage brought about by the Thousand Nights' attack. Mito immediately hugged Guren which sparked Norito to make a joke about how close they were to each other to which Mito only acknowledged by stating that he was alive, resulting in Norito questioning Guren's luck with girls. Mito then questions how Guren survived to which his reply earned him another exasperated response from them.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 7, Page 161-164 **Shinya returns and he falsely claims that Mahiru had been kidnapped which Guren takes it as Shinya truly hates the Hiragi. When discovering that Guren was still keeping up his act of incompetence, Shinya sighs in complete exasperation.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Chapter 7, Page 165-166 Another Day of School *Sayuri had recovered from her injuries and insists that she stick by Guren's side.''Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1: Epilogue *As usual, Guren had another bottle of cola thrown at him but Shigure intercepts. Shinya, however, helps Guren keep his act of incompetence and interferes with Shigure's interception allowing the bottle to strike true. *Mito begins berating Guren then berates the other students who find it odd that Mito was standing up for Guren. *Norito also appears, scaring off Guren's bullies, but Guren disagrees, telling them off with the reason that he needs no friends. *Mito again tries to invite Shigure to her compound to have a talk with her father while Norito hits on Sayuri. *Guren sighs as he contemplates on why they were acting like this when they were in the middle of a war. December December 25 *The Catastrophe begins. Notes References }} Category:Birthdates